


My Little Doll

by cyxnidelxced



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Humor, Jealous Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Hatake Kakashi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyxnidelxced/pseuds/cyxnidelxced
Summary: 24 year old Uzumaki Naruto is having a crisis. With no living relatives, a crappy job that had nothing to do with his business management and marketing degree, and less than stellar apartment, he barely has enough money to scrape by. He asks his best friends for help and they came across an employment advertisement after numerous failed attempts. The job posting was for a personal secretarial position working under Hatake Kakashi, a 31 year old successful businessman and most eligible bachelor in Konoha City that leads a multi-billion dollar company, Raikiri Enterprises. The job is right up Naruto's alley and pays really well. But there's one catch: they're asking for a FEMALE secretary. Left with no choice, Naruto poses as a woman and applies for the position. He expected to get turned down, but to his astonishment and slight mortification, he was accepted. Now, he is a secretary for the wealthiest and most sought-after man in the city under a female alias and tries to get through his job without getting caught. However, it is really hard to not get found out when his boss starts paying more attention and makes his interest known, and attraction brews between them.Oh, boy. He's so utterly screwed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	My Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I opted to take a little break from my other work and started another story. I had this idea in my head for a while now and decided 'f-ck it, I'm going to write it'. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I love a crossdressing Naruto, especially after reading one of my favorite KakaNaru fics "Dress Up Boy" by ContraryBee. Dresses, skirts, and feminine clothing seems really nice for our blonde kitsune and I bet Kakashi wouldn't mind it at all >:3
> 
> I had other ideas for Kakashi/Naruto fics such as Soulmate AUs, A/B/O dynamics, one with Naruto's fear of ghosts, ANBU!Naruto, Naruto as a sensei or hidden Hokage during Hiruzen's reign, teacher/student, Naruto is a secret author of smut series that rivals Icha Icha that Kakashi falls in love with, Youkai AUs, Established/Secret relationship, Kakashi turns into a teenager, Banished!Naruto, and more. What do you guys think? Which ones should I write?
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas for fics, please comment down below and I will consider them (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you~  
> -cyxnidelxced
> 
> Warnings for this fic: Swearing.

Naruto slammed the door shut and stomped his way through his apartment, a scowl firmly in place on his usually cheerful demeanor. He angrily loosened his tie and threw it across the living room, dropping unceremoniously onto his couch with a heavy sigh. He rubbed a palm down his face and turned his gaze up to his living room ceiling with only one thought in his head.

Fuck. My. Life.

He just came back from his job as a bartender at a somewhat sketchy club, and he felt as if he was suffocating with simmering annoyance and anger. The club was loud, tacky, and busy as usual with the same sleazy customers and clients who hit on him with every chance they got with demeaning comments here and there as he made their drinks at the bar. Even with a counter between them, they managed to become uncomfortably close with unwanted touches and remarks. His boss was no better as he also sexually assaulted his employees. While he was clocking out for the night, his boss, a very pudgy and unattractive man in his late 50s by the name of Buta Eiji, tried to pin him to the wall and do more than above clothing intimacy. Before it can go any further, a co-worker of his that he was friendly with and talked to sometimes came out and punched Buta unconscious. Immediately after that incident, Naruto turned in his resignation form and quitted his damn job. He couldn't take it anymore.

Now, he's at home, unemployed with a meager savings to hold him up. Again, fuck his life.

Naruto sighed with despondent air and pulled out his phone. He needed his friends to pick him up out of his gloom.

Naruto opened a group chat with his best friends Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Hinata. They have been friends since junior high and kept in close contact with each other even though they went on different paths and career choices when they started university. Sakura worked as a nurse at Konoha General under Senju Tsunade and is efficiently going up the ranks to become a full-fledged doctor. Sasuke had a career as a police officer as it was his dream to become head of the department just like his father. Shikamaru worked in the I.T. department at an electronics company since he was good at programming, code, and hacking ever since he was in high school when he wasn't too lazy to do something. Lee was a trainer at a gym and sometimes would teach kids martial arts and defense at the local community center. Hinata worked in her family business that specializes in tea ceremonies and flower arrangements. To the blonde-haired man, they were his brothers and sisters in all but blood. They would continue to hang out and meet with each other for lunches, dinners, or during the weekends even with their busy schedules to keep a close bond. They were his family. Always were and always will be.

'You guys free right now?' - Naruto (8:13 p.m.)

'Yeah, 'Ruto. What's up?' - Shikamaru (8:15 p.m.)

'My shift just ended at the hospital. Something wrong?' - Sakura (8:15 p.m.)

'Hn.' - Sasuke (8:16 p.m.)

'I'm free, Naruto-kun.' - Hinata (8:16 p.m.)

'Yosh! I just got home from running my laps around the Shisaido District! Is there anything you need, my youthful friend!?' - Lee (8:16 p.m.)

'I just quit my job.' - Naruto (8:17 p.m.)

...

'I'll be right there.' - Sakura (8:19 p.m.)

'Troublesome. Let me grab some stuff, and I'll head over.' - Shikamaru (8:20 p.m.)

'Dobe. I'm on my way right now.' - Sasuke (8:20 p.m.)

'The springtime of youth hangs in the balance! Using only my hands to walk, I’ll be at your apartment in no time, Naruto!' - Lee (8:20 p.m.)

'I'll be coming over soon, Naruto-kun. Hang in there.’ - Hinata (8:21 p.m.)

Naruto smiled when he saw the messages and stood up, placing the phone back into his pocket. He stretched out his limbs and walked into his kitchen to make some tea. He got out his kettle and six mugs from his cupboard. He boiled the water and as soon the kettle whistled, he started to make citrus tea with honey. Pouring the tea into the mugs and placing the cups onto a tray, he grabbed a few snacks and walked back into his living room. He placed the food and drinks on the coffee table before heading to his bedroom to change. He shrugged out of his dress shirt and trousers before putting on a baby blue t-shirt and black shorts, placing his work clothes in the laundry basket. As soon as he walked out of the room after changing his attire, a series of knocks came from his door. He went to the front door of his one bedroom apartment and looked through the peephole. On the other side were his five best friends.

Grinning, the blonde opened the door to let them in. ”Hey, guys. Thanks for coming.”

Sakura rolled her seafoam green eyes. “We’re your best friends. Of course, we’re going to come over when you drop that bomb on us. Although, it is about time you got out of that shitshow. That job seriously isn’t worth it with all it’s shady business and workers. I was tempted to drag you out of that place before this, but it seemed like you could handle it.”

Naruto sighed and raked his fingers through his blonde locks as he gestured towards everyone to gather around the coffee table and make themselves comfortable. Sakura and Hinata went to sit on the couch while Sasuke took the armchair on the right side. Lee and Shikamaru sat on the floor with the blonde joining them on the ground. “Yeah, well, I had enough of that place now.”

”So, what exactly happened to make you quit your job?” Shikamaru asked, his eyes already drooping as he took a bag of potato chips to snack on.

”I got harassed as per usual by the clients, but the last straw was when my boss tried to get into my pants by force.” Naruto explained as simple as possible without giving too many details on the horrifying encounter. He sipped his warm drink, sighing happily at the delicious taste.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his chair. “He tried to rape you?”

The blonde grimaced at the crude words, but nodded nonetheless. “Luckily, a person I worked with stopped him before anything could happen. I could defend myself, but my co-worker got to it first by punching him into unconsciousness. I quit right after.”

”I’m sorry that happened to you, Naruto.” Hinata quietly said with sympathy in her pale eyes.

”Yes, that was an unyouthful thing your boss did to you, my dear friend.” Lee interjected from his side.

”What an asshole. I wish I could go to that club and beat the owner to a pulp resulting in broken bones and bruises. And when he gets to the hospital, he’ll definitely be getting a painful recovery when I treat him.” Sakura growled out as she viciously took a bite out of her apple. Everyone discreetly moved away from the violent woman.

”So, what are you going to do now?” Shikamaru asked as he went to lay down, not caring that it was on the floor of the small apartment.

Naruto sighed. “I need to get a new job. I’m running low on my savings and if I don’t get employed soon, I’m going to be piss poor. With no income, I can’t pay my bills or get stuff for food, clothing, and other essentials. And no, I’m not going to ask you guys for money no matter how many times you guys have offered. But how the hell am I going to find a job that actually has good pay and be something that I would enjoy or be good at with my skill set? I actually want a job that has to do with business or marketing, not all the other crap that had nothing to do with my major. Even so, I tried looking so many times, but couldn’t find the right job that would take me.”

”Dobe, stop that. You’re being pathetic right now. And don’t worry, we’ll help you. In fact, let’s look up some job listings to get started. Shikamaru, you brought your computer?” Sasuke asked, turning to the pineapple head that looked almost dead asleep.

”Troublesome.” Shikamaru muttered, but sat up lazily and went through his bag that he brought with him. He took out his laptop and set it up on the table. Everyone gathered around him as he started it up.

Sakura yawned and turned to the blonde. “So, you said you want a job that had to do with your business management and marketing major?”

The whiskered adult nodded in affirmation. “Yeah. I tried for jobs that had to do with it at certain companies and businesses, but it never really worked out. Either they think I’m not qualified or I think the people there are just assholes.”

The pink-haired woman hummed and turned her attention back to the screen of the computer. Shikamaru pulled up professional websites of job listings, and everyone went through them to see if there’s anything good. So far, there wasn’t much luck.

”How about this one?” Sasuke asked, pointing to one of the postings on the site they were on.

Naruto squinted his blue orbs as he went through the information, but ultimately shook his head. “No, not the kind of business I would work for.”

”What about the one for Yuki Incorporation?” Hinata asked, gesturing towards the one for assistant manager. The job calls for someone to help work on building new ideas for products that had to do with home life. Naruto considered the position. It offered a decent salary, and it seemed interesting. Who is the manager he will be assisting on the job? The blonde looked through the information, and when he saw who he would be working with, his eyes widened and he vehemently shook his head in refusal.

”Momochi Zabuza!? Oh, hell no. I’m not working with him. I heard that he was crazy and not one to mess with. From rumors alone, he is the embodiment of a demon and everyone who came across him suffers something traumatic. Nope, I’m not going for it.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you’re exaggerating.”

The blonde-haired man gave her a deadpan look. “Search him up on your phone and you’ll see why I’m not taking the job.”

Haruno did just that and skimming through the information presented on Momochi, she grudgingly nodded. “Yeah, no. I definitely would not go near him within a 30 mile radius.”

Sasuke frowned in thought. “I think we arrested this guy a few times in the past for misconduct and physical altercation.”

Naruto blanched. “Let’s look for something else. Please.”

The six adults looked through more of the job listings until Lee shouted on top of his lungs. “Raikiri Enterprises is looking for a new employee!?”

”Did you say Raikiri Enterprises?” Sasuke asked, shocked.

Shikamaru looked at the newly posted advertisement, his eyes no longer drooping. “They’re looking for a personal secretary for Hatake Kakashi.”

”Hatake Kakashi? THE Hatake Kakashi, the most eligible bachelor and richest man in all of Konoha? He’s looking for a personal secretary?” Sakura asked with surprise on her face.

Everyone has heard of Hatake Kakashi, the 31 year old CEO of Raikiri Enterprises, a multi-billion dollar company in charge of many departments whether it’s technology, designer clothing, make-up products, or entertainment. He was said to be a genius in what he did and took the business world by the storm. He’s easily the wealthiest person in all of Konoha and probably Japan. He’s the most sought-after man by many people as he was said to be extremely attractive, but he was never seen with anyone though many had tried to get close to him either sexually or romantically. Everyone wanted to either be in a relationship with him, go to bed with him, gain his money, or work with the multi-billionaire.

”Yep. It said he needed a personal secretary to lessen the workload whether it’s taking calls, arranging meetings, organizing files and business/marketing plans, helping to manage and finance certain departments, supervising and taking notes, and talking to potential clients as well as mundane tasks like cleaning or getting coffee. The work pays $8,500 a week (882,907.74 Japanese yen) and you’ll be working from 7 a.m. to 6 p.m. Monday to Friday and will always be on-call in case something is needed.” Shikamaru droned on as he read through the job listing.

”Holy shit, $8,500 a week! That’s more than enough to support my living situation and still save extra for other stuff. And what the job entails is something I can do and working at Raikiri Enterprises is just a bonus! This is perfect.” Naruto exclaimed, brimming with excitement.

”Um, Naruto-kun…” Hinata hesitantly interjected. “There’s only one problem. He’s looking for a FEMALE secretary.”

The blonde froze and looked back at the advertisement. Yup. On there, it stated that the secretary needed to be female. Well, fuck.

“Dammit. That’s the best one out there and I can’t even apply because I’m not a woman!” Naruto pouted. Why the hell did Hatake specifically need a female secretary anyway?

Sakura tilted her head and turned to her blonde friend, squinting at him in contemplation. After a few minutes, she grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. When the whiskered man saw this, he gulped and took a step back, knowing what she was going to say or do next probably won’t bode well for him.

”Naruto.” The pink-haired nurse sang. “You could just dress up as a woman and apply. You could make up a female alias and get the job. Just make sure you don’t get caught.”

Naruto gaped at her. “What!? You want me to dress up as a girl and apply for the job even though I’m a guy?”

Sasuke hummed in consideration. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Even though you are obviously male, you do have curves and feminine features. Hell, sometimes, people mistake you as a woman. And dressing up should not be a problem for you. You crossdress most of the time and have a soft spot for pretty things such as dresses and skirts.

The blonde-haired man scowled at him. It was true though. He had a lithe and slender figure with curves in the right places and a height of 5’4. He does have muscle definition from exercise and martial arts when hanging out with Lee, but his features are mostly delicate. He does have eyes for pretty things and would wear feminine clothing, but mostly in the privacy of his own home or when he was sure he won’t get recognized outside. His friends were more than okay with it, and Hinata and Sakura would sometimes take him out shopping or have a girls’ day/night out. It also helps that he is attracted to the same sex even though he had never been in a relationship.

”Sure, I could pass off as a woman, but I don’t think it is a good idea to lie in front of probably the most influential man in all of Japan. He could ruin me if he ever found out that his ‘female’ secretary is actually a guy, and I will be back to being unemployed with a highly likely chance of not getting another decent job.” Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Just don’t get caught.”

The whiskered blonde looked at him incredulously. “Easier said than done. Besides, even if I were to go through with this, how am I going to get an interview when they do background checks on me. They’ll find out I’m a male before anything happens and reject my application.”

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs. “We’ll just change the gender. Shikamaru could hack into your files and background info, make a copy and just change a few details. He’ll make sure that the updated version gets sent to the company instead, and voilà, you get in.”

”Isn’t that illegal?” Naruto said with eyebrows raised.

The raven-haired smirked. “It’s only a crime if you get caught.”

“Geez, and I thought you were the enforcer of the law.“ The blonde muttered.

Sakura smacked the back of his sunshine yellow head. “Relax, will you!? We’re doing this for you, so suck it up.” She turned to the lazy Nara. “Shika, can you send the application form and his resume to Raikiri Enterprises and make the convincing fake records for Naruto?”

The pineapple head yawned. “Troublesome. I already did that when you guys suggested he go as a woman.”

Naruto sputtered. “I didn’t even agree to this!”

His friends looked at each other and shrugged. “Too late.”

Naruto pouted at his friends and when he opened his mouth to say something, a ping from the laptop was heard. Everyone turned to the screen when a notification popped up. It said that Naruto got a job interview at Raikiri Enterprises and must be there at 3 p.m. on Friday to meet with Hatake Kakashi regarding the position.

”Wow, they work fast.” Sakura commented, raising an eyebrow.

”It seems that the fake records worked and you got the job interview, Naruto-kun.” Hinata said, smiling at the shocked blonde.

”Congratulations, my youthful friend!” Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke clapped the back of the whiskered man’s back, smirking while Shikamaru started to doze off on the ground.

Naruto snapped out of shock after a few minutes and groaned, shoving his face into his hands.

Well, it looks like he was actually doing this. Can’t turn back now. Shit.

\---

Friday came all too soon for the blonde kitsune’s liking. The 24 year old sunshine was now riding the train on his way to his interview at Raikiri Enterprises. He woke up that day at ten in the morning to the insistent knocking on his front door. When he groggily opened the door to his apartment, he was welcomed with a sight of Sakura and Hinata grinning at him, holding a few shopping bags in their hands. They barged in and grabbed the unsuspecting blonde to his bedroom. They shoved the bags into his hands and pushed him through the bathroom door, telling him to clean up and wear the outfit for his big day.

After a while, he came out of the bathroom wearing a long-sleeved white button up blouse with a thin black ribbon tied in a limp bow at the collar, an unbuttoned navy blazer, a light grey pleated skirt, and suspenders. Black thigh highs trimmed with lace at the top and comfortable three inch closed-toe heels with a single strap completed the look. His two girlfriends smirked at him with satisfaction when they saw him and sat him down on his bed. They took out blonde extensions that match the color of his hair and attached it to his head and golden locks. They styled it into a bun and pinned it, wrapping his hair with a strip of dark blue lacy ribbon. A hairclip kept his long bangs to one side of his face. After that, they started on his make-up. Thinking that his natural features were nice enough as is, they just put on lip gloss to his already pretty pink lips and black eyeliner to make his cerulean eyes pop out more. Blush wasn’t needed as his cheeks were already rosy. When that was finished, they stepped back and deemed him ready.

They took him out to his favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku, before dropping him off at the train station.

Now, he was three stops away from his destination, sitting in the slightly crowded passenger car and nervously fiddling with the thin strap of his brown leather messenger bag. He gracefully crossed his legs and observed his surroundings with his azure gaze. A few men were leering at him, but he pointedly ignored them as he casually took in the other passengers. There were a lot of elderly individuals and mothers handling kids under the age of five. He particularly took note of a woman in her early 30s and a toddler at the age of three, and he watched them with a fond smile on his face as the little boy excitedly talked to his mom, pointing everything of interest outside the train window. Kids were always a soft spot for the blonde, and in return, they seemed to gravitate towards him whenever he paid them kind attention with a bright smile and cheer. He would sometimes go with Lee to the local community center and hang out with little rascals as they constantly tried to get their Naruto-nii’s attention.

”Arriving at Hanagasaku station in one minute. I repeat, arriving at Hanagasaku station in one minute.”

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as the conductor announced his stop. When the train paused on its tracks and opened the metal doors, the blonde stood up and filed out of the vehicle along with a few others. Moving through the crowd, he walked up the steps to get above ground, making sure no one could see up his skirt as he was wearing black satin panties as boxers and briefs were uncomfortable to wear when he’s in feminine attire.

Arriving on the streets of Hanagasaku district, he pulled out his phone from his messenger bag and looked up the directions to get to the enterprise. He followed them and soon, he stood in front of a large skyscraper with Raikiri Enterprises emblazoned on the glass windows. He finally made it.

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and stepped into the building.

\---

Holy shit.

The lobby was high-tech with the latest designs and everything seemed to sparkle. Natural lighting flowed through the glass windows, giving the place a warm glow, and the large space was filled with fluttering-about office workers, clients, and on-hand security. The place was like a whole other dimension as expected from a multi-billion dollar company.

And totally out of his league.

Naruto swallowed dryly and made his way to the reception desk. A woman in her early 40s with wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin wearing a pencil skirt and dark sweater with a nametag that said Urahara Kikyo looked up from her computer screen and smiled politely at the blonde-haired ‘woman’. “Hello, how may I help you?”

Making sure his voice is as soft and light as possible, he answered her. “Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naru. I have an interview at 3 p.m. with Hatake Kakashi for the secretarial position.”

Urahara went back to her computer and looked for ‘Uzumaki Naru’. She saw that the 24 year old blonde did have an interview with the CEO of Raikiri. “Well, Uzumaki-san, I do see you have an appointment with Hatake-sama at 3 p.m. this noon. You’re an hour and a half early, but that won’t be a problem. Here is the pass to get you through security and take the elevator to the 50th floor. A person will be there to give you further instructions. When you get back, please hand the pass back over to me if you will.”

Naruto took the proffered pass and smiled brightly at the receptionist. “Thank you, Urahara-san.” He bowed politely at the woman and turned to walk to the side of the building where the elevators were situated. He handed over his pass and bag for security to check and went through the metal detector that searched for weapons on his person. When he was deemed safe, the blonde-haired crossdresser waited for an elevator to become available. An elevator dinged open, and the 24 year old quickly made his way in, pressing the button for the 50th floor.

Luckily, the travel up didn’t take as much time with only a few people coming in and out. When he finally reached the top level of the building, the doors opened to reveal another lobby with several armchairs and tables scattered here and there with a reception area. He walked into the room and saw that there were a few women under the age of 30 sitting in the armchairs, chatting with each other or busy on their phones.

He turned to the reception area and told the person manning the desk that he’s here for his interview with Hatake Kakashi at 3 p.m.

”Please sit down in one of the chairs, Uzumaki-san, and your name will be called for your appointment. There are other applicants waiting for their turn in the room with you, so please make yourself comfortable.”

Naruto nodded his thanks and went to sit in the far corner of the room, away from the other interviewees. He set down his bag at his feet and crossed his legs, placing his manicured hands onto his lap. As discreetly as possible, he observed the women in the room and inwardly scoffed. Already, he could tell they were nothing but sycophants. Every female in the area was wearing provocative clothing and tons of make-up with their hair down. They were dressed somewhat casually with revealing skin and tight clothes. Some of them may have the skills and experience to nail the job, but their unprofessionalism may cost them. Unless Hatake likes what he sees, then that’s his problem. Slightly shaking his head, the blonde kitsune pulled out his phone to use while he waited.

A little over an hour has passed, and most of the women have gone to their interviews. All of them left the room which Naruto guessed was Hatake’s office with comically crest-fallen looks, some of them outright sobbing. Bewildered when the last applicant ran out of the room in tears and shouting obscenities, the blonde was finally called in to the office for his turn. Putting away his phone and grabbing his bag, he fixed his attire and smoothed out his skirt before heading towards the office of one Hatake Kakashi.

\---

When he reached the doors to the main office, Naruto knocked politely three times and waited with nervousness and anticipation. He heard a soft baritone coming from inside. “Come in.”

The blonde crossdresser took a deep breath and opened the doors. Here goes nothing.

Walking into the space, the 24 year old was greeted with a sight of a surprisingly cozy office. On both sides of the room, the walls were lined with shelves filled with well-worn books and a few awards scattered among the literature. A wooden desk was placed on the far side of the room in front of the top to bottom see-through windows overseeing the Konoha skyline. In front of the desk were two armchairs with a small table between them. The office had a comfortable feel to it, and it had a few personal touches here and there.

After taking in the large space, Naruto spotted a man sitting at the wooden desk that was neatly piled with paperwork, files, and notes as well as probably the most expensive desktop he had ever seen. He took in the man’s features and had to stop himself from gaping.

Kami-sama, the man was undeniably attractive.

Hatake Kakashi had gravity-defying silver hair and handsome features of a strong jaw, straight nose, and slightly pink lips. He had pale skin, and there was a cute beauty mark situated on the bottom corner of his mouth. Even though he was 31, he looked to be in his mid-20s. The man wore a dark grey three piece suit with a black tie that does little to hide the toned and muscular physique and broad shoulders. He had an air of indifference and calmness with a somewhat lazy demeanor. What caught Naruto’s undivided attention though were his eyes. They were heterochromatic with one obsidian orb while the other was the color of crimson blood with an alluring scar running through it from the top of his brow to his lower cheek.

The silver-haired man looked up and smiled politely at the newcomer, making the blonde’s breath hitch slightly. “Uzumaki Naru, is it? Please have a seat, and we will begin.”

Naruto nodded and headed towards one of the armchairs. On his way, he inwardly berated himself. This was going to be his boss if he landed the job. He must stay professional if he was going to work with the CEO, and being attracted to the guy would only end badly. Besides, the older man doesn’t know he’s a male hiding behind a womanly facade. He must keep himself at a distance.

The blonde-haired kitsune sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and placed his bag next to him on the floor. He crossed his leg over the other gracefully and placed his folded hands onto his lap with his back straight and face carefully blank to hide his apprehension.

Kakashi looked through the piles on his desk and took out the blonde’s resume and application. “So, Uzumaki-san, can you tell me something about yourself?”

Naruto blinked at the question. “What do you mean, Hatake-san?”

The multi-billionaire quirked his lips in amusement. “Tell me about yourself. What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that? And please, call me Kakashi.”

Naruto pursed his lips, a bit bewildered, but answered anyway. “My name is Uzumaki Naru. I’m 24 years old, and I have a major in business management and marketing from when I attended Sarutobi University for four years. My likes include books, music, sweets, tea, ramen, animals, my friends, working with children, nature, storms, and learning new things. I dislike people who judge others before they get to know them, simple-mindedness, bullying, abuse, neglect, abandonment, backstabbers, those who betray or take advantage of people’s trust, and violence. My hobbies are reading, listening to music, singing, gardening, hanging out with my friends, working with others, taking long walks, and cooking. For dreams for the future, I have never really thought about it. Right now, I just want to work in the business profession and start from there. And I must insist that I refer to you as Hatake-san for it would be unprofessional of me to call you on familiar terms.”

Kakashi looked at the ‘woman’ with interest and curiosity swirling in his mismatched orbs before surprise flashed through his expression when the blonde insisted that he should not be called on familiar bases. Every other applicant jumped at the chance to call him by his first name.

”Why do you want to work at Raikiri Enterprises as my personal secretary?” The silver-haired man asked, leaning back in his chair.

The 24 year old frowned in thought. “I wanted to work in a profession that could utilize my skills in business and marketing. I never had the opportunity, and when I came across the job listing stating that you needed someone to lessen the workload at your enterprise, I took my chances and applied. Working at such an esteemed corporation could open more opportunities and experiences I have never had the chance to encounter. It could even give me more of a perspective on what it's like to work in an environment with different ideals, people, and purpose.”

The person sitting at the desk hummed in consideration. After a few moments of silence and observing the blonde in front of him, Kakashi smiled and stood up to his 5’11 height. He walked around his desk and stood in front of the sunny-haired interviewee.

The 31 year old CEO took in the person sitting in his office. The ‘woman’ had delicate features with sun-kissed skin, rosy cheeks with the most unusual yet endearing whisker-like birthmarks on ‘her’ face, pretty pink lips, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen that reminded him of the sky and the ocean that showed sparks of intelligence and a bit of mischief just like a cunning kitsune. ‘Her’ golden locks that could rival the sun was tied into a bun and ‘she’ was dressed professionally in ‘her’ outfit with a posture and form that screams grace and gentleness with a hidden strength. 'She' had a cheerful aura around 'her' that he can’t help gravitate towards. All in all, he had to admit that ‘she’ was a beautiful person with a personality and mind to match from what he can gather with the information ‘she’ presented as well as ‘her’ records.

He made up his mind with definite resolve at that moment.

Kakashi held out a hand over to Naruto, and the blonde looked at it with raised eyebrows before taking it, letting himself be pulled up from his seat. The blonde had to crane his neck to look up at the multi-billionaire’s face as he was a head taller than him. Curiosity brimmed in his azure gaze as he looked at the man in front of him. The older man just smiled.

”Congratulations. You’re now part of Raikiri Enterprises. You’ll be starting this coming Monday for your first day on the job.”

Naruto blinked a few times before his eyes widened and his mouth slightly agape after he processed what was said. “Wh-what? I got the job? Just like that?”

Kakashi smirked and tilted his head. “Yes, you got the position. Your resume shows you’re qualified for the job, and your background checks out. You have a clean record, and you showed me a certain professionalism that all the other applicants failed to apply themselves. “ He frowned momentarily. “The women who applied for the job were qualified, but their intentions had nothing to do with working in a business. I had to curb their advances at every chance, and they were not exactly happy about that as you can see when they leave my office after their interview.”

Naruto let out a small snort. “Yes, that much I can gather. They seemed more interested in getting into your pants and money than working as your secretary.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly. “Oh? And I assume you’re not like that either?” He couldn’t help, but tease a little.

The blonde scowled though there was a slight flush creeping on his cheeks. “Of course not. I know when to keep business and personal matters separate. Besides, it’s inappropriate and not of good etiquette to have that kind of relationship with your employer.”

The silver-haired man hummed though he couldn’t help, but think that the blush looks nice on the blonde’s cheeks. “Well, Uzumaki-san, I would be looking forward to working with you.”

Naruto tilted his head, his flush now gone before smiling brightly at the older man. He practically radiated with happiness and joy. “Thank you, Hatake-san. I’m looking forward to working with you as well. If that’s all, I’ll take my leave and see you this coming Monday. Is there anything else that I need to know before I get started? And please call me Naru if you like.”

”You’ll know the ins and outs when you start on your first day and get a feel of what’s like to work with me and the people here. You’re free to go now, Vixen.” Kakashi informed with a slight smile on his handsome features.

The blonde nodded then blushed at the pet name. “V-vixen!?”

The 31 year old leaned in, and his eyes glinted with humor and mirth. “Yes. You remind me of a kitsune, Naru-chan. It’s also to say that you’re very pretty.

Naruto's face turned even more red as he sputtered a bit before clearing his throat and moving to leave the office, practically scrambling to put more distance between them. He quickly grabbed his bag, and bowed politely to the teasing man. “I’ll see you Monday, Hatake-san. Thank you for the opportunity.” He rushed out of the room, leaving the office without a glance back. If he did, he would see that Kakashi had a soft smile on his face looking at the spot where the blonde previously occupied with an unreadable emotion in his heterochromatic eyes.

\---

Oh, my dear Kami.

After leaving the office, Naruto went back down to the first floor and turned in his pass. He walked out of the building and immediately went to sit down at a nearby bench to clear his head.

He slightly ruffled the bangs on the side of his face before sighing and turning his blue gaze up towards the sky that showed the colors of orange, yellow, and red with a hint of periwinkle as the sun slowly descended the horizon.

How the hell did this happen?

He came into the interview absolutely sure he wouldn’t stand a chance and ended up getting hired on the spot. Not to mention that Hatake Kakashi was someone that he never expected to be like. He thought of him to be an absolutely no-nonsense kind of person, but during that interview, the silver-haired man was professional and indifferent yet somewhat lazy at first, but soon gave way to show that he had a wicked sense of humor and a teasing nature that was both endearing and infuriating with his less than unconventional pet names.

The blonde blushed brightly when he remembered the man calling him ‘Vixen’ and pretty.

Naruto shook his head. He was happy to get the job, but there was a fear deeply rooted in the pit of his stomach. He had to keep up appearances of being a woman, and there was always a chance of getting found out. There could be extreme consequences if he let himself get caught. It doesn’t help that the blonde was getting more attracted to the handsome CEO. He needs to keep himself in check at all times. He can’t let himself be closer to Kakashi than what’s absolutely necessary. He must go about this professionally. His life was practically at stake here, and one slip could ruin him. He can’t let that happen.

The blonde kitsune sighed. He decided to shove his feelings for the wealthy businessman into a tightly closed lid though he could feel a pain in his heart in doing so.

It was for the best.


End file.
